


Fluffy Butt Fluffy Life

by Cainhurst



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, PochaYuuri, bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainhurst/pseuds/Cainhurst
Summary: "Ah, I know you can't speak very well yet, my love, but I understand your feelings. Don't worry, solnyshko, I'll show you my love as well."---Victor and Yuuri show their love for each other-pocha.





	Fluffy Butt Fluffy Life

Yuuri is loved.  
  
There's not a single part of him that doubts it. Whenever Victor gives him food, affection, pats on the head, or just Victor's voice in the night when there's nothing else to be heard but the rustling of the trees outside the window, the cars as they drive by while Yuuri is dozing into unconsciousness. Without a doubt, Yuuri is loved, and he loves Victor deeply.  
  
His days start with Victor at his side, a presence that is sometimes too big to comprehend, that cannot be ignored even if he tried. Yuuri, however, would never try to ignore Victor's presence, he's everything, the reason Yuuri has been able to go so far. Ignoring Victor would be like ignoring part of himself. Victor cooks him breakfast, after Yuuri wakes him up with a soft kiss on his lips, his nose, his eyelids. Maybe even several kisses, butterfly soft on Victor's soft, freckled skin.  
  
"Good morning, Yuuri," victor says. Yuuri can feel the love that travels on Victor's breath. Victor gets up, and brings Yuuri with him. He walks to the kitchen. His hands are so warm.  
  
Victor cooks him something light and sweet for breakfast; Yuuri can't eat much, but he enjoys every single bite of what Victor makes. It was Victor who made it with love, Yuuri couldn't do anything else but enjoy it.  
  
After breakfast, Victor has to go, he has matters to attend to, and Yuuri has to wait, patiently.  
  
He entertains himself with whatever is in Victor's, now also Yuuri's, apartment. Makkachin is there to play with, Yuuri can admire the city from the window, the sky - bright and light, clear, cloudless. Time flies by so fast, Yuuri notes, even when he's missing Victor, because almost as soon as he wakes up from the short nap he took while victor was gone, Yuuri hears the sounds of the door opening again, Victor is home.  
  
Yuuri hurries to say hello to him, greet him with all the love and affection he deserves. He can't prepare anything for Victor to eat even if he wanted, so he makes do with showing Victor all the love he could. They do their nightly routine: Victor prepares dinner and they both eat, it's delicious. Victor washes, and then he comes to bed still slightly wet from the bath; by hen, Yuuri is ready.  
  
As often as he can, he shows Victor his love the only way he knows how: When victor lays down in bed, Yuuri is there, giving small kisses to his mouth, his beautiful lips, to his nose and eyelids, and then he starts going down, to kiss across Victor's chest, his delicious nipples that are waiting for Yuuri to bite them. They are soft from the warm shower Victor just took, so pliant on Yuuri's mouth, he stays on those tits as long as Victor would allow, until Victor takes him by his small armpits and kisses him on the mouth.  
  
"Oh, sweet Yuuri, why didn't you tell me you wanted this tonight?"  
  
"Pocha."  
  
"Ah, I know you can't speak very well yet, my love, but I understand your feelings. Don't worry, solnyshko, I'll show you my love as well."  
  
Yuuri can only say "pocha" back, but he makes sure to infuse the two syllables with all the love he has to offer. That's a lot of love, for his tiny, chubby, pochabody. His love is soft and fluffy just like his butt, and Victor wouldn't have it any other way, Pochayuuri knows. That's fine, that's the way he is, and he may never change, but their love will always be equally strong, with the intensity to burn a thousand suns.  
  
Victor sits up, and leans Pochayuuri on the bed, he is towering over Yuuri, so big and all-encompassing.  
  
"I know what you want to do, my sweetness, we will get there soon enough." But Yuuri doesn't want to wait! Even as Victor is rubbing a strong hand over his belly, stimulating him softly. "You are so soft as always, I want to eat you up." Victor's words light a flame in Yuuri's belly.  
  
"Pochaaa!" He says insistently, he really wants Victor to get going, to show him pleasure as he does every night. Or maybe not every night, but enough nights to make it a regular occurrence in their lives at this point. The point is, Victor shows him a lot of pleasure in a regular basis.  
  
"Be patient, sugar," Victor says, as his hand strays lower than his belly, closer to his fluffy tail, and plays around with his pucker, finding it already moist and fluttering.  
  
"Oh love, you prepared yourself for me!" Victor says as his fingertip slips just the tiniest bit inside Yuuri's asshole. Just his pinky finger, and the very tip, is already enough for Yuuri to cry out in pleasure. It's so big against his small frame, he can't handle the pleasure it gives him, he wants more, always, more.  
  
"Pocha!"  
  
"In a second, my love." Victor pulls away from Yuuri's tiny body, gives him a kiss, and then goes to find the jar of lube, it's a bit warm from Victor's finger once he circles it around his pucker when he comes back. The lube is sticking in Yuuri's white fur, it makes the fur stick a bit closer to his soft skin, but he's just as fluffy as always, his butt just as appealing for Victor as it ever was.  
  
"Pochaaaa!"  
  
Victor slips the tip of his pinky finger inside again, it feels so good, but Yuuri needs more, he lets victor know by squirming in his grasp. Victor loves him so, so much, so he slips his whole pinky finger in, one knuckle at a time. It's so deep inside Yuuri, he can see how his fluffy belly bulges just the tiniest bit with Victor's finger. It could be confused with just the movement of his squirming changing the shape of his fur, but Yuuri knows, without a doubt, whenever Victor curls his pinky finger inside, it is that what shows in his belly bulge.  
  
Victor gives a small chuckle, Yuuri knows how hard seeing him gets Victor, and it's so pleasurable for him. Knowing that Yuuri is having fun, how small his body is in comparison to Victor's, and most importantly, how tight he will be around Victor's cock.  
  
Victor takes his pinky finger out, he knows Yuuri cannot take more than one finger at a time when they're just starting, so he slips his middle finger in this time.  
  
Pochayuuri can see how Victor's middle finger bulges his belly even more, he can see it squirming in his fur, and it gets him so hard that his tiny pochadick is even popping out of his fur. It's also wet, and Victor leans down to take his small cock in his mouth, and suck firmly, like he would a pacifier, with the same sweet reward.  
  
Pohchayuuri feels so good he comes, inside Victor's mouth.  
  
"Vkusno!!" Victor says. Yes, Yuuri knows his pochacum is delicious, there's no question about it. It is not bitter like normal semen, it's soft like cotton candy, and just as sweet. Victor loves giving blowjobs to his tiny pochadick because of that.  
  
But it's not over yet, it's never truly over between both of them. In this context, however, it's because Victor is only fingering Pochayuuri with with one finger, and that cannot stand, no matter how much Pochayuuri loves the small bulge on his belly, he knows he can take more.

Slowly, Victor inserts his index finger inside as well, an impossible stretch. Victor curls his fingers outwards, in the direction of Yuuri's belly, and spreads them apart inside Yuuri's ass, getting him ready for more.  
  
"Yuuri, my fluffy love, I can't wait anymore," Victor gasps, and he takes his two fingers out, slathers this cock with more lube. It's so big and thick, basically the size of Pochayuuri himself. He has never taken Victor's whole cock inside, but Yuuri hopes he can bring Victor pleasure anyway, with his asshole.  
  
Victor approaches Pochayuuri with his huge cock, the head kisses his pucker, and it's all so wet. Have I told you how big Victor's dick is in comparison to Pochayuuri's? Let me help: Imagine having a plushy the size of your hand, approximately, so soft and fluffy. Now imagine using it as a fleshlight. That'll be Victor with Yuuri, soon enough.  
  
Victor pushes the head of his cock into Yuuri's asshole as slow as he can without actually killing Yuuri,; the blunt, round tip trying to make its way into Pochayuuri's small body.  
  
This is the hardest part, specially with little preparation, Pochayuu knows, but his asshole is already well trained by Victor's cock to take it any time and enjoy it. And enjoy it he does.  
  
Yuuri cries out in pleasure as he's split apart by victor's huge cock, and as Victor pushes more of his shaft into him, he sees the impossible bulge of his belly, his body accommodating Victor's cock below his ribcage. Pochayuuri is crying, and he brings his tiny paw to his belly to touch the moving bulge of Victor's dick.  
  
"You're doing so well for me, love" Victor says, as he grabs Yuuri by his tiny legs and uses them as leverage to give small thrusts into him. His movements start getting a bit longer, when just in time for Pochayuuri to come again, Victor comes inside him. And it's so much semen, it fills Yuri until he's fit to burst. Yuuri would have it no other way, seeing how his small body changes with Victor's grunts and sighs. How his body is full of cum like a small, cute bag of semen.  
  
Victor reaches to his tiny dick with a finger, letting one of Yuuri's legs go, and takes a bit of the semen from Pochayuuri's dick, brings it to his mouth to savor, just as if it were honey.  
  
"I love you, my sweetness," Victor pulls out, and sees as the cum he filled Yuuri with escapes his gaping hole. victor pushes a bit of it back in with his index finer, playing a bit more with Yuuri's abused pucker.  
  
"You did so well for me."  
  
"Pocha."  
  
Yuuri stays laying down in bed, Victor's cum slowly gushing out of him. He smiles as he hears victor's voice before falling asleep.  
  
"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
